


the 1

by Dianascanary



Series: A USWNT Universe [8]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis, Past Relationship(s), Romance, World Cup, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: You and Hope had been through this before. Way back before you were just boring old you and she was her, the big soccer entity she was now. You had dated. You had fought. And everything in between and you thought it was over. You thought you had moved on with someone else. But when you're called up for the first time since 2014 right before the 2019 world cup, none of those facts seem to ring true anymore. And if that's not terrifying, you don't know what is.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Christen Press, Hope Solo/Original Female Character(s), Hope Solo/You, Kelley O'Hara/Becky Sauerbrunn, Kelley O'Hara/Christen Press, Sue Bird/Megan Rapinoe
Series: A USWNT Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449586
Kudos: 20





	the 1

_"But we were something, don't you think so? Roaring 20s, tossing pennies in the pool. And if my wishes came true,  
It would've been you." - the 1, Taylor Swift_

"I'm gonna miss you."

You giggled into the strong arms you were wrapped in securely. The scent of your girlfriend encompassing you until you couldn't think about anyone else but her. You have a sneaking suspicion she did that on purpose.

"Did you just scent me?"

"Would you be mad at me if I said yes?"

"If I wasn't about to get on a plane for the better part of a day then I'd say yes. But you're off the hook for this one occurrence." You pulled yourself out of her arms.

"If anyone bothers you, call me and I'll be on a plane as soon as I can."

You sighed heavily. No one was going to bother you. Not even who your girlfriend was most definitely worried about.

"Mackenzie. You have nothing to worry about. Hope and I dated almost five years ago. She's not going to bother me."

"I just don't want her thinking she has any claim over you."

You shook your head again. That was one of the reasons you broke up in the first place. She didn't act like she was yours even when she was.

You swallowed, "Like I said. You have nothing to worry about."

Mackenzie didn't seem to believe you but she nodded despite herself.

"Call me when you're able to."

You nod, kissing her one last time before watching her exit the airport. You then went through security, quickly. It had been 5 years since you had been called up but you were still an expert at airport maneuvering.

You sat in the waiting area. You didn't intend to, but before you can stop yourself, your mind began to race.

You thought about what was waiting for you in Santa Clara. The flight from Orlando to San Francisco would be about 6 hours. Then, you would have about an hour drive from San Fran to Santa Claram. Meaning, this was your time to prepare.

Most of your teammates weren't complete strangers. Especially people like Alex. You two had pretty much spent the last few years in separable.

But then again, you hadn't spent much time with them lately. You hoped they hadn't moved on without you. You hoped they wouldn't expect things from 2014 you. 

Time changes people and you were a much different person than you were back then.

Back then you were still pretty much a kid. And maybe that's one of the reasons why you and Hope hadn't worked out.

Hope Solo.

And while you were maturing, she became some sort of legend.

And you were just you.

You weren't worried about seeing her again. You trusted yourself. You didn't think you necessarily needed to trust her.

It would be downright uncharacteristic for her to show you that she cared. 

But that's just your bitterness talking.

You think Mackenzie believes you and Hope have some sort of unfinished business. And maybe you do, but you don't think it's in the way Mackenzie has dramatic nightmares about.

You're not sure where her insecurity in regards to Hope even stems from.

"Flight 3563, now boarding."

And you guess you won't have any time to reflect on it right now."

~•~

"Y/N! You made it!" Alex practically squeezed you to death upon your arrival. Sometimes, you think she forgets she's stronger than you.

"You're suffocating me, Lex."

"Oh. Sorry."

The only reason Mackenzie didn't get nearly as pissy when you were with Alex as she did at the idea of you being in the general vicinity of Hope was because Alex had been mated to Christen Press for as long as you could remember.

Alex swatted your hand away from your luggage so she can grab it for you instead.

"I missed you." 

You rolled your eyes at her, "You saw me three weeks ago."

You had been absent from the national team since 2014, not from soccer altogether. You and Alex played for the same club team, Orlando Pride.

"Still. I'm used to seeing you more often." 

You walked beside her slowly, almost dragging your feet.

"Well, after the send-off series we'll be seeing each other nonstop for a month." Your attempt to keep the apprehension out of your voice failed. In all honesty, you hadn't been trying that hard. Your inhibitions were often lowered around your loved ones, like Alex, and you couldn't begin to disguise the anxiousness even if you tried.

"Are you nervous?" Alex asked, she held the door open for you as you exited into the bustling parking lot of the San Francisco International Airport.

You knew there had never been, nor will there ever be any luck in attempting to fool Alex. Especially, considering you would be stuck in a car with her for approximately 3600 seconds. 

But you try to squeeze by anyway, "Why would I be nervous?"

Alex rolled her eyes. She continued to travel in the direction of her rental car. You had almost thought you won, as it was a good few minutes before she spoke again.

"For one, you're going to be playing for your country for the first time in a while. Two, you're going to be forced to spend time with your ex. Three, Mackenzie isn't here. This is the first time in a while that you've been apart, and you're still technically unmated." Alex leaned against the silver Toyota Camry with her arms crossed in front of her chest, gauging your chest for any type of give. She was quick to receive it.

You huffed at her last point, "I don't need Mackenzie. And I'll be fine with playing. I always am. As for Hope, I'll tell you the same thing I told Mackenzie. There's nothing to worry about. I've seen her since we broke up plenty of times. I'm not going to see her and want to frolick back into her arms dramatically."

Alex looked as though she had plenty more verbiage to spew, almost as if she knew something you didn't, but she ultimately thought better of it, much to your immense gratefulness.

She threw your luggage into the trunk of the car and gestured for you to get in.

This was going to be a very long 3600 seconds.

~•~

You arrived in Santa Clara without much fanfare. The hotel loomed over you somewhat ominously.

Alex wrestled your luggage out of the trunk of the Camry. She positioned the handle in your hand.

"Once you get checked in, I'll walk you up to your room. I sort of stole your key earlier." She dangled the magnetized card between two of her fingers, "Don't ask why."

"Alright."

Not longed after she was walking beside you to your hotel room.

"Just promise me, you'll be okay." She said as you approached the door.

You frowned, but nodded, "I promise, Alex. I'll be okay."

Alex nodded before handing you your key, "I'm two doors down if you need me."

You watched her scurry down the hall and disappear into her room with Christen.

You took a deep breath and opened the door.

You were tired of everyone asking if you would be okay. It wasn't like you were going to see Hope and be flooded with memories that you long to rekindle.

You peered around the wall housing the bathroom and into the actual sleeping area.

You stop in your tracks.

There she is. Hope Solo.

And for you, it all comes rushing back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment!


End file.
